


Close

by vancreep



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facial Shaving, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home from a month-long mission, Hawke is in need of a shave. Fenris's methods are a bit different than what he's used to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

The mansion had been quiet for weeks. Fenris spent most of his days at the Hawke estate, while Garrett was out on a mission he was called to. However, it had been a while since Fenris had received word of Hawke's safety. Occasionally he'd get a letter – before he left, Hawke promised he would read Fenris the letters when he'd return – but they seemed to have stopped after a few weeks.

 

Just as Fenris began to think that it was merely an empty promise, the front doors of the mansion swung open. Fenris immediately reached for his sword, setting one of his lover's letters down on the table. Cautiously, he stalked around the corner, sidestepping as he reached for the study door. His brows knit forward and he raised his blade, ready to strike, until the knob turned and-

 

“Fenris, Maker's sake, put that thing away!”

 

The elf lowered his weapon, staring in disbelief at the bloodied man before him. “ _Hawke_?”

 

“Of course,” Hawke assured as he put his hands up defensively.

 

“You... you look terrible.” Fenris placed his blade down against the wall.

 

Hawke shook his head and laughed, arms open wide for an embrace. “I missed you too, love.”

 

Fenris looked at Hawke with disgust and groaned. “Please don't, you're covered in Maker knows who's blood and dirt-”

 

“Not my blood, I promise.”

 

“-and _dirt_ ,” Fenris emphasized. Still, his hand touched Hawke's cheek, a loving gesture, as his eyes landed upon the other man's lips. He dared to lean forward to press a chaste kiss on those enticing lips, only to pull back a moment later. “Meet me in the bathroom. I'll draw you some warm water so we can carry out this evening as I had planned originally.”

 

\---

 

“You need to shave. I can't kiss you like this.” To prove a point, Fenris ran his fingers across the hair along Hawke's jaw, earning himself a gentle smile.

 

“You can do it for me, you know,” Hawke teased.

 

Fenris tilted his head and patted Hawke's cheek in a playful manner. “I use a different method than you are probably used to. I don't think it would be wise-”

 

“I trust you.”

 

The words came as a surprise to Fenris, and he just stared blankly at the man in front of him.

 

“If what you say is true,” Fenris said as he stepped back, reaching to wrap his fingers loosely around Hawke's belt. “Then you won't move.”

 

A flare of excitement appeared in Hawke's eyes. “Of course, love, anything-”

 

Suddenly, a knife was drawn from his belt and Fenris held it up for Hawke to see. The elf tilted his head, as though he was admiring the small blade from different angles. “Still trust me?”

 

So, that flare of excitement vanished, and for a moment, Hawke's breath hitched. That, for one reason or another, made Fenris chuckle. But the question still lingered in the tense air. He stood there for several moments, a knife held to his lover's jaw.

 

Hawke remained still, watching the knife carefully. “I trust you. But this is very sudden. I thought you liked my beard. Our first night together, the way your cries pierced the air as the hairs prickled against your thighs...”

 

“ _Enough_ , I need to focus if you don't want me slicing your throat,” Fenris spoke as he reached behind Hawke, to the cream he normally used for shaving. “And about that – us, that night – I... I'll leave some stubble behind but only if you promise not to tease me about it later.”

 

Hawke laughed lightly as Fenris layered the cream along his jaw.

 

The knife glided smoothly across Hawke's skin, leaving just enough behind to satisfy both their tastes. Fenris squinted, his movements very careful. Wouldn't want to cut that perfect skin. And honestly, Hawke was _perfect_. Strong jaw, gorgeous eyes. Fenris counted his blessings every day.

 

Fenris's movements were careful, graceful even, Hawke found himself watching his lover's face. The way the elf's brows knitted forward in concentration, his eyes focused and stern... Hawke couldn't look away.

 

When Fenris was done, he put the knife down, and sat back to admire his work. A curious hand lifted to trace the stubble along Hawke's cheek, earning a sweet laugh from him, and he tried to stifle it by biting his bottom lip.

 

Fenris tilted his head, running his thumb across Hawke's cheek. “Now what's funny?”

 

“Nothing, love,” he spoke softly. “The look on your face. You must be proud of yourself.”

 

Fenris's lips twitched into a smile, and he patted Hawke's cheek. “Clean yourself up. I'll be in your room, and you can tell me all about your trip.”

 

\---

 

Well, they didn't do much talking, and they didn't waste _any_ time.

 

Hawke stumbled a bit into the bedroom, Fenris's legs wrapped around his waist and the elf's arms linked around his neck. The two had been separated for a month, this reunion was bound to happen.

 

Hawke's hungry kisses left Fenris's lips to busy themselves at his neck. Fenris let out a shuddering gasp, body tensing. Hawke could sense the uneasiness as he laid Fenris down on the bed.

 

“Change of heart?” he asked as he touched Fenris's cheek.

 

“What? No, not that, I just...” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I've been thinking of your touch since our first night together. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't...” He shook the thought from his head. “The memories became too strong. What if...”

 

“We can work through this,” Hawke encouraged, his tone so loving, so understanding. “You are safe with me.”

 

Fenris exhaled sharply through his nose. _Safe_. The word was spoken so gently, so _naturally_.

 

“I trust you,” Fenris whispered, repeating Hawke's very words. The brunette grinned, and cupped the elf's cheek.

 

“I trust you.”

 

Hawke wasted no time, laying Fenris on his back against the bed and moving him toward the center. Fenris didn't fight it, and moved along with him. With bravado, Fenris took a fistful of Hawke's hair and pulled the man down for a rough kiss, one so breathtaking that the pair were drawn to panting for air. Tongues melded and Fenris's teeth met Hawke's bottom lip.

 

“Maker, I have thought of you endlessly,” Hawke whispered breathlessly, dipping his head to kiss at Fenris's throat. “The thought of making love to you once more...”

 

Fenris chuckled, the vibration in his throat tickling against Hawke's lips. He wouldn't admit it, but he _loved_ , absolutely _loved_ when Hawke would shower him with these affections.

 

Hands began to wander, Fenris's lifting Hawke's shirt, forcing the larger man to pull away with a frustrated groan. Already Fenris's breath was snatched away, chest rising and falling as he lay flush against the silken sheets of Hawke's bed. His wet lips parted as Hawke began to strip, revealing the scarred, but impressive muscles beneath his clothes. It was hard for Fenris _not_ to reach out and touch. His fingers delicately glided over Hawke's chest, brushing over the dark hair on his skin. Hawke in turn straddled Fenris's legs and sat up, looking down at Fenris with a smirk. With a pant, Fenris smirked back, and lifted his arms as Hawke reached down to help lift the elf's shirt up and over his head.

 

Fenris's body was just as Hawke had remembered and dreamed since their first night together. The lyrium markings swirled and painted across Fenris's dark skin in a beautiful way, Hawke had to take a moment to sit back and admire. Fenris turned his head, watching Hawke from the corner of his eye.

 

“You're staring,” the elf grumbled.

 

“I can't help it,” Hawke laughed lowly. “You're as beautiful as I remember.”

 

Fenris averted his gaze, unsure of how to respond. Instead of further words and advances, Hawke assaulted Fenris's throat again, this time his kisses turning into gentle nips and bites. Fenris threw his head back and gasped, a deep moan escaping his throat. He wrapped his arms around Hawke and lifted his hips. Hawke took the initiative and pulled the elf's pants down to his knees, while Fenris kicked off the garment himself.

 

Exposed, Hawke lifted his head. “Gorgeous,” he breathed, tracing a line of lyrium down the elf's chest.

 

“Please,” Fenris whispered, his voice barely piercing the air.

 

“I know. I'll take care of you, love.”

 

Hawke lifted himself off the bed and turned his back to Fenris, a smirk painted across his face. He undid his belt and stripped out of his pants and underwear, revealing his toned thighs and muscles. Fenris sat up on his elbows, admiring Hawke from afar with a tilted head and dreamy expression.

 

The brunette searched around the desk until he found a vial of oil. Satisfied with his find, he rushed back over to the bed, immediately colliding his lips with Fenris's, their lips hungry for each other, as though they had been separated for another month.

 

Fenris protested when Hawke pulled away, but his voice was caught in his throat when Hawke dipped his head down and wrapped his warm lips wrapped around the elf's hardening cock.

 

“Hah, Garrett...”

 

In response, Hawke hummed in approval of hearing his name fall from his lover's lips so delicately, so _passionately_. Hawke wasted no time, taking Fenris deep into his mouth, tongue lapping over the shaft.

 

As a playful gesture, Fenris lifted a leg over Hawke's shoulder and rolled his hips up, the stubble on the brunette's cheek tickling his thigh. Hawke forced a smile, as best as he could as he bobbed his head up and down on Fenris's cock, all the while his cheek rubbing against the elf's inner thigh. To catch his breath, Hawke lifted his head and placed his lips against Fenris's thigh, sucking until he left a mark over the lyrium markings.

 

Fenris's hand tangled in Hawke's hair, and he hissed. “You look good like that,” he whispered. “But I want _more_.”

 

Hawke gave a kiss to Fenris's shaft, his lips glossy and tilted into a challenging smirk. “Say no more,” he growled. The vial of oil he grabbed laid on the bed next to his lover, and Hawke reached for it. He flipped the lid, and coated his fingers in a generous layer of the contents. He bit his lip and watched Fenris's expression change as Hawke rubbed the oil against the elf's entrance.

 

In response, Fenris lifted his hips, and clutched the sheets under him. Slowly, he nodded his head, and Hawke took the signal and gently pressed a finger inside, earning a low groan from Fenris. Hawke, in turn, lifted Fenris's other leg over his shoulder, and took Fenris's erection in his mouth again. Daring a bit further, Hawke lowered his head until the tip of Fenris's cock hit the back of his throat. Fenris hissed, trying not to buck his hips up, hands balling into fists. Hawke's nose hit the white hair at Fenris's pelvis.

 

“Hawke...”

 

All the while, Hawke pulled his fingers in and out. Fenris tilted his head back, lips parted in desperation.

 

Loose and prepared, Fenris groaned and contracted when Hawke removed his fingers. Fenris panted briefly as he watched Hawke lift his head, pre-cum and saliva wetting his lips. Fenris reached his hand over to wipe the corner of the man's mouth.

 

“I need to see your face,” Fenris said in a broken voice. Hawke nodded in response, _more_ than happy to oblige to such a simple request.

 

After applying another layer of oil, Hawke sat up on his knees, Fenris's legs wrapped around his waist. He coated his own cock in oil, the stimulation enough to bring him to a full erection. With both hands, he lifted Fenris's hips, before lining himself up and grabbing one of Fenris's hands. With his free hand, Fenris lightly touched his lover's cheek.

 

“Garrett,” he called quietly.

 

Hawke shivered as his name was whispered, and began to slowly push himself in. He watched as Fenris arched his back, and the elf stifled a groan as Hawke entered. Hawke bit his lip, captivated by Fenris's expression.

 

“Is it too much?” Hawke grinned. “I know it's a lot to t-”

 

“Don't,” Fenris let out a breathless laugh. “Not now, just...” He squeezed Hawke's hand. “Tell me that you've got me...”

 

“I've got you,” Hawke said as he stopped at the hilt. “I've got you, Fenris.”

 

Fenris nodded, a signal that he was ready. Hawke smiled, still keeping them connected at their hands, and began moving his hips. Slowly at first, then building up to a steady pace, enough to get Fenris moaning. Sweat coated Hawke's body in a thin layer, and he tilted his head back as his hips snapped forward.

 

“Garrett,” Fenris moaned beneath him. “Mm...”

 

Hawke growled, almost feral, as he took back his hand and held Fenris at his hips and slammed into him. In turn, Fenris barked out a moan, throwing his head back as his sensitive spot was hit. Fenris's breathing grew rapid and uneven as he clutched the bed sheets, the bed shaking under him with each thrust.

 

“Garrett...!” Fenris cried, muscles tensing with his approaching orgasm.

 

Unable to say any more, Fenris's legs quivered as he came, muscles contracting with each spurt of cum on his stomach and chest. The elf's eyes watered with the intensity, and briefly his lyrium markings flashed a shocking blue. His desperate moan pierced the air, as Hawke's own orgasm approached quickly, that need to come increasing just by hearing Fenris's _beautiful_ voice calling his name.

 

With a guttural groan, Hawke stopped balls deep inside the man under him, until he let out his own seed deep within. His hips jerked forward, and he gasped at the sensitivity. Fenris trembled beneath him as he was filled, and he moaned one last time when Hawke pulled out.

 

The pair panted, and Hawke gazed down on his lover with glossy eyes. Fenris released his hold on the sheets, hands stiff with how hard he was gripping them. Hawke chuckled and cupped Fenris's face.

 

“What is it?” Fenris asked breathlessly.

 

“I love you,” Hawke confessed. “I know, it must be hard for you to say it. I don't expect you to. Your actions are enough. But I have dreamed of making love to you, at least once more, since our first night together.”

 

Rendered speechless, Fenris looked up with a soft, gentle expression – those _damn_ puppy eyes – and copied Hawke's touch, cupping the brunette's face with his hands. “I love you, Garrett Hawke,” he whispered, as though it was _dangerous_ for him to say it any louder. “I truly do, with every fiber of my being. I don't deserve your unyielding love.”

 

“You deserve the world,” Hawke corrected, shaking his head. “You are a free man, Fenris. And to think you chose to spend that freedom with me... I am grateful for every moment I spend with you.”

 

With no words left to be said, Fenris pulled Hawke down to lay beside him, Fenris's back pressed against Hawke's chest.

 

“By the way,” Hawke said with a grin. “Thank you for the shave.” Teasingly, Hawke rubbed his chin along Fenris's shoulder. As a reflex, Fenris hunched his shoulders and swore.

 

“It _tickles_ ,” he scolded. “But you're _welcome_. I'm surprised you let me hold a knife to you like that.”

 

“I told you,” Hawke kissed the spot where he had teased, on one of the love bites that littered the elf's neck. “I trust you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> first dragon age fic. yikes


End file.
